Journey of Life
by True Love Lives Forever
Summary: I had written a poem in my Freshman high school year. It's about Phoebe, Cole, and just life in general. I had posted the revised version before, but now I put up the original version as well. Hope you like it.
1. Revised Version of the Poem

Disclaimer: I don't own any "Charmed" characters. They belong to Aaron Spelling and others. However this poem solely belongs to me.

Rating: K – works for everyone.

Setting: It doesn't really matter when this poem is set in the "Charmed" timeline. It can be anywhere.

Summary: This is just a little poem that I wrote two years ago about Phoebe and Cole for a school poetry project.

Author Notes: This poem doesn't rhyme or anything like that. Sorry for those of you who like rhymed poems, but I can't rhyme much.

---------------------------------------

Journey of Life

By: True Love Lives Forever

Two hearts are walking by

One is Evil, one is Good

One is Dark and one is Light

---

They are so different

Yet they are alike

They believe in different things

They lead unique lives

They disagree on so many topics

But they still love each other

Even tonight

---

Those two hearts are Phoebe and Cole

Two characters from the show "Charmed"

They are truly this different from each other

They came from two different worlds

They lead such diverse lives

Yet love found a way to unite their hearts

---

It is interesting how destiny and fate unite

It's hard to guess what they have in store for you

You fall in love with someone very dark

And pulling out of it is harder than to live your life

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think? Please review and like I already said, I wrote this poem 2 years ago, so please keep that in mind. Thanks. And, please, no flames.


	2. Original Version of the Poem

Disclaimer: I don't own any "Charmed" characters. They belong to Aaron Spelling and others. However this poem solely belongs to me.

Rating: K – fine for everybody.

Setting: It doesn't really matter when this poem is set in the "Charmed" timeline. It can be anywhere.

Summary: The last chapter was the rewritten version of the poem that I wrote about two years ago in my Freshman English class at my high school. This one, though, is actually that original version.

Author Notes: At first I didn't put the original poem online, but now I decided to do so This version of the poem isn't just about Phoebe and Cole, but it's about life in general. Whereas, the revised one is more centered on them (that's why I rewrote the poem in the first place). It doesn't rhyme or anything like that and I'm sorry for those of you who like rhymed poems, but I can't rhyme much. Hope you like it.

P.S.- I had to seperate verses the way I did because the formatting doesn't work very well for some reason, for me at least.

---

Journey of Life

By: True Love Lives Forever

I see two hearts walking by

They are right next to me

One is Evil, one is Good

One is Dark and one is Light

---

They are so different

Yet they are alike

They believe in different things

They lead unique lives

They disagree on so many topics

But they still love each other

Even tonight

---

Those two hearts can be Phoebe and Cole

Two characters from the movie "Charmed"

They really are this different

They came from two different worlds

They lead such uncommon lives

Yet love found a way to unite their hearts

---

Just like for Phoebe and Cole

Love takes us on a journey

This journey takes different turns each time

They go to right and left directions

They move from side to side

---

It is interesting how destiny and fate unite

Some believe they don't even exist

But some think that they really do

In any way I know that

Life seems strange for me and you

---

There are so many different ways to turn on

Some ways might have stop signs on them

The others have some weird traffic lights

Few are freeways that are open to choose and turn on

But all of them lead to a consequence in life

---

Every one of us makes different turns each day

We decide what our life will be like later

We let our imagination run wild

In one or more directions

---

Sometimes I just sit and wonder about my life:

"What would happen if I turned on another road instead of this one,

The one that I am on right now?"

"What kind of life would this become for me?"

---

So, what do you think? Which version was better, this one or the one I put online first (the revised version)? I'm really looking forward to hearing from you, guys. I'm all for constructive criticism, but please, don't bother sending flames and wasting both your and my time. Thanks.


End file.
